Sangheili
'' Were you looking for the Elites category? '' The Sangheili are a race of warriors and commanders in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors as Elites, presumably because of their adeptness in combat. There are a few varieties of the Elite, but all are roughly 8'6" tall and incredibly strong. Their strength allows them to rely on brute force when necessary, but they are quite capable of brilliant battlefield tactics as well. Their natural resilience is augmented by a personal energy shield in their armor which recharges when depleted. They can wield any Covenant weapon with ease and are the only race that pilot vehicles other than Grunts and Brutes. This unique blend of their defensive systems, augumented by their combat skills and tactics, have led to their place as the iron heart of the Covenant military. Culture Elites consider the other Covenant client races, with the exception of the Prophets, to be below them in all ways. The Elites and Brutes are the only known races permitted to operate starships within the Covenant, though the crews are always a mix of races. In the Elite culture, names are considered a privilege. Only things of importance are named. The Elites generally consider humans to be nameless, and resent the fact that humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them, as humans have no standing to be naming things. While in Halo 2, names such as 'Elite' are used, it is likely just for the convienience of the average gamer who would not know the proper names. Because names are important to the Elite society, each element of the name has a meaning. Elite names are constructed from a series of parts. An example is Ado 'Mortumee. "Ado" is his given name, which is all he had until he was considered an adult. As an adult he earned the right to carry the badge name "'Mortumee". This name is made up of three parts: MOR (an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast", or "deadly"), TUM ( a créche name, basically his family name), and EE (an honorific indicating he is a participant in the military). Most Elites will have names with this kind of construction.Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets, page 48 s guard The Key Room.]] enters the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.]] and Rtas 'Vadumee discuss their loyalty to each other.]] The Covenant military promotion is by merit. A Covenant soldier must succeed to advance. Success is often measured in scalps. A Covenant of "Admiral" or equivalent rank, may have personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status.http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?story=covenanthierarchy Long ago, the Elites were at war with the Prophets. The Prophets, perhaps tiring of the war, shared with them the myth of the Great Journey. The Elites then became the bodyguards of the Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Halos, thus starting the Covenant. In many ways the Elites are much like humans. They communicate, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Elites are killed. The Arbiter is an example of an emotional Elite. Elites do not feel fear as easily as many other Covenant creatures and the only creatures they are known not to command are Prophets and Brutes, though they still interact with both. In the "Conversations from the Universe" book included in the Halo 2 Limited Collector's Edition game, it appears the Elites have begun to speculate why the Prophets have declared the destruction of the human race. Saying after countless battles the humans have proven themselves to be worthy. They also wonder what horrible thing the humans did to defy their gods. From the book: "The Humans are weak, but they are tenacious. Even the smallest ones hurl themselves against our defenses with honor. If only the Unggoy were as commited." ""I wonder about the Humans, Commander. Their technology is limited, but some of it is useful and their battle techniques are impressive. They are excellent strategists. But what I ask is this: Why have we not offered them the absolution of the Covenant? From the beginning of this war, the Prophets have made no attempt to absorb them or even offer the option of honorable submission. Why?"" The rest is about the possibility of the Prophets fearing them, the atrocity at Halo, and how the humans have won their few battles. *Copyright of Bungie.* It is also possible that this could be due to the same misinterpretation of Forerunner writings that created their religon; the Halos were seen as a 'doorway to heaven', but in activation they would kill the Forerunners, or 'Reclaimers'. Humans have also been called Reclaimers, so the war may simply be because the Forerunner said they must die. It should be noted that the higher-ranking Elites have strange glyphs on the backs of their armor. Upon closer examination, these glyphs were found to be the same symbols that appeared in the Halo Control Room console. This is an example of how the Covenant worship, or at least revere, the Forerunners' "Great Journey". Rank Structure .]] Their color-coded ranks, from order of highest to lowest, are: *'Councilors:' Councilors are the political leaders of the Elites, and share power with the Minor Prophets on the Covenant's High Council. Their ceremonial armor is quite distinct, a silver color with a tall and ornate crested helmet. The Councillors are extremely skilled fighters who favor Energy Swords, but can use any weapon they are given. They also possess extra-strong energy shields, similar to those possessed by White "Ultra" Elites. They are primarily encountered in the level The Great Journey of the Halo 2 game, as allies of the Arbiter. However, they make previous appearances in cinematics and as corpses. *'Imperial Admiral': Revealed in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Imperial Admiral's exact position in the Covenant hierachy is unknown, though he is extremely high-ranking. His armor is silver, and the Admiral shown in the novel possesses golden Forerunner glyphs as well. , with Spec Ops Commander Rtas 'Vadumee.]] *'Supreme Commander': Shown in the Halo Graphic Novel, in the story Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, the Supreme Commander is the overall commander of a particular fleet; in the Halo Graphic Novel, he is depicted as clad in bright violet armor, with a long cloak that wraps around his shoulders. This particular Supreme Commander was a friend and superior to Rtas 'Vadumee, and would later become the Arbiter. .]] *'Honor Guard:' The personal bodyguards of the Prophet Hierarchs, the Honor Guard wear distinct, ceremonial red armor, with glowing orange crests which are in some ways similar to Japanese samurai armour. They usually operate in teams of two, with one Honor Guard wielding an Energy Sword and another dual-wielding plasma rifles. However, in cinematics they are seen carrying two-pointed polearms (this is presumably ceremonial). They are known for their quick reflexes and extreme skill with Energy Swords. It is unknown precisely what their rank is in realtion to other Elites, but due to their less active (although religiously significant) role, it can be assumed that they are slightly below Zealots in the Covenant hierarchy. *'Zealot/Field Master/Ship Master/Fleet Master/Supreme Commander - Gold:' The Generals and Admirals of the Covenant military; commanders of battalions, ships, and fleets. Field Masters are roughly equivalent to human Generals, although they take a more active role in combat; Ship Masters are the equivalent of Navy Captains or Commodores, and Fleet Masters are roughly equal in status to Fleet Admirals. 'Zealot' is a term used to refer to gold-armored Elites as a group. Gold Elites are some of the toughest and most skilled Elites. In combat, they are constantly moving and seeking cover, making it difficult to maintain continuous fire on them. They also run faster than other Elites and the Master Chief, and fire in longer, more accurate bursts. Most Gold Elites fight with Energy Swords. Unlike other Elites, Gold Elites do not seem to throw any grenades, nor will they ever board a friendly vehicle. In addition, they do not usually use guns when they receive them...except as makeshift clubs. They seem to prefer more visceral, close-range combat to the more impersonal gunplay of other Elites. They seem to have a somewhat higher constitution than the rest of the Elites. The Arbiter of Halo 2 once held the rank of Fleet Master before his defeat at Installation 04. .]] *'Ultra Elite - White/Silver (white armour with a white undersuit indicates a Spec-Ops commander):' These are the Covenant's colonels and captains, just below the golden-armored Zealots in rank. Several white Elite corpses were seen in Halo, presumably killed in combat with the Flood, but they do not appear in battle until Halo 2. They command operations, unlike the Zealots who command fleets or armies. Ultras commanded the anti-Heresy mission, the retrieval of the Icon, the Scarab in the level "Metropolis" and the defence of the Mausoleum in High Charity. Like the Gold Elites, the Ultras are extremely skilled warriors. They also possess extra-strong energy shields that can withstand several times as much damage as those possessed by regular Elites, and they can take more physical damage as well. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons. Many also carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon; when enemies get too close, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. They are incredibly effective fighters, able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors' shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Sword allow them take down large numbers of enemies rapidly and easily survive. .]] *'Special Operations Elite - Black:' Covenant Special Forces that are extremely skilled fighters, sent in by the Covenant to accomplish the most dangerous and difficult of missions. They are usually in Active Camo. Like Golds and Ultras, Black Elites are constantly on the move and never stand still or expose themselves to enemy fire. They also have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites. They also do not "berserk" when seriously injured, unlike many other Elites. Most notably, Black Elites operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. In Halo, they are the Covenant's elite shock troops, similar to the role played by the UNSC's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or Helljumpers. They were assigned to eliminate all Flood on a damaged Covenant cruiser and repair it for immediate departure. They were present when the Master Chief boarded that damaged cruiser to find what was left of Captain Jacob Keyes. They were also present on the Pillar of Autumn just before the first Halo was destroyed by its reactors going critical. In Halo 2, the Arbiter's squad of Special Ops Elites/grunts is equipped with unlimited Active Camouflage, and use it when needed. In Halo 2, most Special Ops Elites have a dark purple armor, showing subtly that they are no ordinary Elites without drawing lots of attention a Gold, Ultra, or Red Elite would from enemies in combat. The Arbiter accompanied a squad of dark purple Special Ops elites to crush the Guilty Spark Heresy, and they assist him in retreiving the Sacred Icon. *'Major Elite - Red:' This veteran Elite warrior is the physical equal of the UNSC's SPARTAN-II. They are overall more agile, more accurate, and more aggressive than Blue Elites, and seldom make tactical errors in combat. A single Red Elite can hold his own against an entire squad of Marines. In Halo 2, they can often be seen dual-wielding, piloting Covenant vehicles, or carrying heavy weapons. They are roughly equal in gameplay to the Master Chief, but with inferior aim and tactics. *'Ranger - Vacuum Blue/Thruster Pack:' Some Elites are issued jetpacks and flight suits to protect them from the vacuum of space or to aid them in battle. They dual-wield plasma rifles, signifying they are of relatively high rank. Their helmets completely encase their heads, protecting them from the vacuum of space. They are usually seen travelling in small groups of 2-3. They wear a variant of Elite armor optimized for zero-gee, no-atmosphere combat. It is blue in color, somewhat similar to the armour of the Elite Minor, the lowest of the Elite forces. They can pose a substantial threat, due to their unique movement options, and are seen on Cairo Station, Delta Halo, Regret and Gravemind. *'Minor Elite - Blue:' The most common and least experienced Elite. Blue Elites are still skilled warriors superior to any human Marine, but they are somewhat weaker than Red Elites or SPARTAN-IIs. Their energy shields are not quite as powerful, and they often make tactical errors such as standing in one place while firing, or rushing forward into enemy fire. They also fire in shorter bursts, and have somewhat less accuracy. Along with Red Elites, they often lead squads of Grunts into battle. Anatomy and Physiology Elites have an interesting physical appearance. Their jaw is quadruple-hinged; they have an upper jaw, and then four mandible-like lips which are lined with sharp teeth, hence the human nickname "Split-lip". It is unknown, given this structure, how Elites chew, swallow food, or even speak. They appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles. Their hands have four fingers; two middle fingers and two thumb-like fingers on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade so they can jump great distances compared to humans, and their unusually shaped hoof-like feet give them tremendous balance. They have grayish-brown skin and purpleish blood. It is not known what chemical makes their blood this color, though it is assumed they breathe oxygen or nitrogen because they can breathe the same atmosphere as humans, and cannot survive in space. The majority of Elites have dark blue/black eyes, but there are some exceptions, such as the Arbiter (red/pink) and Rtas 'Vadumee (green). Known Elites strides forward.]] *Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *Arbiter - ex-Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice * Zealot Commander Voro Nar 'Mantakree *Heretic leader Sesa 'Refumee *Councillor Soha 'Rolamee *Zealot Commander Orna 'Fulsamee - Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation *Zealot Commander Noga 'Putumee *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadumee *SpecOps Major Zuka 'Zamamee *SpecOps Major Huki 'Umamee *Major Isna 'Nosolee *Major 'Kasamee *Minor Ado 'Mortumee *Minor Bako 'Ikaporamee *'Ontomee *'Qualomee *Tano 'Inanraree *Y'gar 'Pewtrunoee Weapon Compatability Because of their toughness and versatility on the combat field, elites can use any weapon on the battlefield, be it human or covenant Trivia *The dialog spoken by the Elites of Halo 1 was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort wort wort" is the reversed phrase, "Go, go, go!". Combat .]] Some weapons are useful against the Elites, some are useless. Find out in this list. *'M6D Pistol' (Halo 1): About five or six headshots will deplete a shield and kill whatever was behind it. *'MA5B Assault Rifle' (Halo 1): Not the most effective weapon, but useful for shield breaking. *'Magnum' (Halo 2): Effective if used in conjunction with a 'shield breaker' weapon, like the Plasma pistol, since it's powerful against unshielded Elites. *'Battle Rifle' (Halo 2): Highly effective against Elites, especially if used in conjunction with the plasma pistol. A high step up from the MA5B, it's 3 round burst makes this workhorse weapon, good all around. *'SMG' (Halo 2): Good when coupled with the Plasma Pistol or the Plasma Rifle, breaks shields quickly, and is excellent when it does. *'Shotgun': This is the best weapon to handle Elites with, and works well pretty much in every situation except blade-wielding fights. *'Sniper Rifle': One shot will deplete an Elite's shielding on lower difficulty settings. *'Frag Grenade': Elites have good reflexes and dodge most grenades thrown at them, but this behavior can easily be put to your advantage. are good in narrow areas, close quarters, or for making the enemy break cover. *'Plasma Cannon' (Halo 2): Very useful, though few and far between. Basically a 3 second way to break an Elite's shield and put it away. *'Rocket Launcher': Very good against Elites in cover and for taking out groups of 2 or more, but for the sake of practicality, carry something else to switch to for one-on-one combat. *'Plasma Pistol': Resist the urge to fire a charged shot; an Elite will most likely dodge it. Instead, fire continuously to bring down more quickly. This weapon's upgraded lock on in Halo 2 makes it practical for shield breaking. An excellent tactic for killing an elite very quickly, especially in Legendary, is to charge it up, fire at the target elite, then quickly, while its shields are down, switch to the battle rifle for a headshot. *'Plasma Rifle': Very effective if your aim is true. If not, the overheat can leave you vulnerable to a charging and angry Elite. Dual-wielding's good too. *'Brute Plasma Rifle': Similar to the Plasma Rifle, only it overheats more quickly, but fires faster and is more powerful. Dual-wielding can avoid losing both guns to overheating. *'Needler': Highly effective. If you catch an Elite in the open, fire a whole clip then retreat and the needles will home in on it, piercing its shield and killing it. *'Plasma Grenade': Run up close, or take good aim, then throw it at an Elite. If it becomes scared, it runs toward the rest of its squad, blasting them as well. Beware against higher ranking Elites or on higher difficulty levels as certain Elites, when stuck with a plasma grenade will attempt to rush you, killing you in the explosion, in these circumstances simply backpedal and fire at the Elite to stagger it until the grenade detonates. *'Carbine' (Halo 2): Effective. Works same way as the Battle Rifle. *'Brute Shot' (Halo 2): The grenades bounce high unless you hit first try and the explosion radius is small compared to other grenades, but can take out an Elite in only one or two hits. *'Fuel Rod Cannon' (Halo 2): Similar to the Rocket Launcher but a little less powerful. Inefficient and dangerous at closer ranges. *'Energy Sword' (Halo 2): This weapon is effective at close quarters, and is fatal in one hit for lower ranking elites. *'Shade Turret': Fairly useful but you will be better off with another weapon. Sources Related Links *Elite Personal Energy Shield Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Covenant Species